


Crashing Wave

by Thegreatsnotdragon



Series: The Epic Untitled Love Story [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And this one is pretty much impossible to tag, Cas is a little snarky, Coffee Shops, Light literary references, M/M, Unrequited Balthazar/Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatsnotdragon/pseuds/Thegreatsnotdragon
Summary: It's just moments before everything changes forever.(This can be read as a standalone. Or well sort of, you can definitely start with this one at least)





	Crashing Wave

He stares out at the rows upon rows of books. There has to be something here that he can muster up some excitement for… Perhaps he should give Tolstoy another try, he only managed to make it halfway through Anna Karenina... He turns down another row, walks between two high shelves and stops short in front of a random section. He reaches his hand out to pull out a book with a dark red spine, merely going for the first one that caught his attention.

 _Red Dragon,_ the cover reads, by an author called Thomas Harris. It rings a bell, faintly, somewhere in the far reaches of his mind. He’s fairly certain he’s heard of this book before, and this author. He thinks it may have been Garth who recommended it. He turns the book over, to read what’s on the back. It seems intriguing, not something he would usually go for but-

“Oh there you are!”

“Hello Balthazar.” He says, even though he’s a little annoyed at the interruption.

“Why are you lurking in the library after hours?”

“I’m trying trying to find something new to read,” He says, turning the book over again, weighing it in his hands as he considers it. “Why are you stalking me?” He’s unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“Because we belong together,” Balthazar quips, prompting Castiel to roll his eyes. “And you said you were coming tonight. Samuel’s brother is in town, and he’s bringing him along, don’t you remember?”

Oh right. Castiel _did_ say that. He considers saying he’s changed his mind, but then it isn’t like he’s doing anything more important here. If he goes back to his dorm the only thing he’ll end up doing is staring down at a piece of paper, getting increasingly frustrated over his inability to say anything remotely intelligent or inspired about Harper Lee. He’s already finished two drafts of that damn essay, only to tear them up, angry at their blatant mediocrity. He doesn’t need to make it a third.. Maybe if he goes to meet his friends he’ll get inspired somehow.

“Where are we going?” He asks, putting the book back on the shelf, thinking he might come back for it another day.

“That little coffee shop we went to for Garth’s birthday. I don’t recall the name.”

Castiel doesn’t either, but he’s fairly certain it was something french.

 

He was right. The name, which is both printed on the glass panel in front of the coffee shop, and on the menu which is set on the table in front of him, translates roughly to _The Hiding Spot_. Or at least he thinks it does, his french was never very good, he’s only ever taken an introduction course. His German and Italian however, are excellent.

He pats Balthazar on the arm, to ask what his translation would be, seeing as his mother is french, and he speaks it fluently. Balthazar turns toward him with an inquisitive raise of his eyebrows, Cas gestures toward the menu but then-

“Hey look,” Garth says pointing in the direction of the door, and the glass panel next to it. “There they are.”

Castiel reluctantly raises his gaze to see the door open.

He never goes back for the book.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what happens when they meet, just go to part 2, Like The Tide.  
> I always wanted a peek into Cas's life before he met Dean, and there's something kind of magical about imagining him in these moments, not knowing that his life is about to change forever. I've been kind of suffering from writer's block lately, and also have just been lacking the proper discipline to make myself really focus and hone in on ONE story. I wrote a list of every fic that I've started and counted them, and no joke, there were twenty. And I've started at least five new ones since then. I need help. But if you're waiting for the follow up to Ice Blue Sky it's been mostly finished for a long time, I just need to get off my butt and get it the whole way there. It does need a lot of editing though, so it could still be a while, but it's definitely coming. Anyways, thank you for reading, and if you have any thoughts tell me in da comments, and have a nice day.


End file.
